


Take Me on the Floor

by vulpixel



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel
Summary: sumia topsguest appearance from chrom
Relationships: Sumia/Tiamo | Cordelia
Kudos: 45





	Take Me on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for a pals bday  
> i hope you enjoy it!

Cordelia wasn’t quite sure what it was. Maybe it was the cool night after a long hot day, or the leftover adrenaline from the battlefield. Maybe it was the way Sumia was gazing up at her, obviously feeling the same way, but Cordelia suddenly fell in love with Sumia all over again.

It started as a normal conversation until things got heated. Then, suddenly Sumia is leaning into her, kissing her sloppily outside the supply tent for anyone to see. Only the darkness hides them from onlookers.

Cordelia absolutely adores the way Sumia feels on her, even if she can only touch her face and the cold metal of her armor. Sumia leans in, kissing her harder, not caring who sees. Anyone could catch them. Neither of them are trying to be subtle as they make out in the middle of the camp. Somehow, this only excites Cordelia further. Once Sumia starts tugging at the bindings of their armor, Cordelia knows they need to slow down.

But neither of them want to.

“We can’t be out here,” Cordelia says through an exhausted breath, trying desperately to keep her calm demeanor. It takes all her strength to do so. She takes Sumia’s gloved hand into her own.

Sumia bites her lips as she briefly contemplates her options. “Inside.”

“What-” Cordelia has no time to respond as the other woman shoves her into the nearest tent. Luckily for them, no one is inside; though Cordelia is not quite sure if that would stop them. The tent flap barely closes shut before Sumia is undressing her. Her hands make quick work of the bindings keeping Cordelia’s armor on. Pieces of armor fall to the floor in a haphazard mess. All the while, Sumia aggressively backs her up. Suddenly, her back hits something hard. Cordelia stumbles into a desk. Sumia takes the opportunity to push her flat onto it, making a mess of all the papers on it. Cordelia is much too flustered to notice the chaos of it all.

Sumia wastes no time. She pounces on Cordelia like her prey, straddling her atop the desk. Her long hair falls over her face. She briefly pauses to tie it back. In this moment, Cordelia catches something out of the corner of her eye. A map.

Normally, a map means nothing, but this map has been marked all over by a certain tactician. Cordelia’s eyes go wide.

“Sumia.”

“I know. My hair was just in the way.” The woman leans back down to kiss her.

Cordelia puts a hand over her mouth to push her away. “Sumia, this is important.”

“What is it, my love?”

“This is Chrom’s desk,” she answers, keeping her voice low. She sits up and glances at the door, as if expecting someone to walk in.

“He’s not here right now, so it doesn’t matter,” Sumia reasons. She leans in again to kiss her.

Cordelia stops her once more, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. She gently pushes the other woman off her and stands up. “He could walk in at any moment. We should leave.”

Sumia pauses for a moment to think, “Does that possibility not excite you?”

 _Maybe_.

“No.” Cordelia lies, ignoring the dull burn on her cheeks. Surely, her lust is clouding her judgement. No one in their right mind would be doing what they are.

“This is Chrom’s desk. I could fuck you senseless, right here on the prince’s desk, and he would never know.”

“But we will.”

“That’s the fun part.” Sumia leans in again, taking both her hands and slowly peeling off Cordelia’s gloves. Such a simple act should not drive Cordelia as crazy as it does. Her heart races.

“So, what do you say?” Sumia wonders.

Cordelia bites her lip, trying to hold on to her last ounce of rationality. It’s hard when the most beautiful woman in the world is pinning her to a desk and taking her gloves off. Her body begs for her to give in to desire. She couldn’t possibly say no.

“Take me right here,” she finally says, “Right now. I’m all yours.”

“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting you to say those words.” Sumia leans in to kiss her again. This time, softer.

Cordelia melts into her, letting her have her way with her. Sumia continues to kiss her gently, but her hands have other ideas. They wander downward, slipping to her backside. In one swift motion Sumia effortlessly picks her up and sets her back on top of the desk. Cordelia lets out a surprised yelp. Sumia laughs as she gazes up at her.

“You’re beautiful,” Cordelia says, unable to think of anything else. A loving smile creeps onto her face.

“I think you’re beautiful too. Now, help me get your pants off,” Sumia responds, sounding more insistent. Sumia tugs at the belt around Cordelia’s waist. It easily comes loose. Her crass response catches Cordelia by surprise. She can feel a swell of excitement in her chest.

Cordelia maneuvers herself so the other woman can take her pants off. They bunch at her knees, getting stuck on her tall boots. The cold air hits Cordelia’s burning skin. That sensation alone feels overwhelming. Sumia’s hand on her bare thigh does nothing to help. She holds her breath, waiting eagerly for Sumia’s next move. Her heart beats loudly in her chest, both with excitement and nervousness.

Sumia decides she does not care enough to properly undress Cordelia. Instead, she tugs her down by the collar of her shirt. Their faces crash together in a haste for affection. Cordelia hugs her close, never wanting to let go. Sumia brushes a clump of red hair back so she can kiss her neck. Her lips leave a wet trail from her jaw to the base of her neck, unable to go further. Cordelia curses herself for wearing so much armor. She tilts her head to give the other woman better access. Sumia scrapes her teeth against the exposed skin of her neck. Cordelia holds back a moan. She wants more, but cannot find the words to beg. Instead, she digs her fingers into Sumia’s back, hoping to get her message across.

Luckily for her, Sumia seems to have received the message. Her teeth sink in, and she starts suckign at the sensitive parts on Cordelia’s neck. Cordelia can barely handle it. Her body twitches, and she lets out a pained groan. Sumia pulls away.

“Sorry. I got carried away,” she says, wiping a spot of drool from her chin.

Cordelia traces her fingers over the bruise left on her neck. As much as she wants more, she knows how dangerous it is for Sumia to mark her in such a conspicuous spot. She tries to hide the frustration in her voice, “You could touch me somewhere no one will see.”

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes. It’s the only thing I’ve ever wanted.”

“Then, I will.” Sumia answers simply. She takes off only one of her gloves, now touching Cordelia with her bare hand. Somehow, Cordelia finds the action incredibly hot. She can already feel the wetness pooled between her thighs. Sumia runs her fingers down Cordelia’s whole body, lingering over her chest for a moment before resting at the base of her stomach. Her eyes flicker upward, as if checking to make sure Cordelia still consents.

“Please,” Cordelia whispers, no longer able to keep her composure. She squirms under her. “Sumia, I need you to-”

“Patience, Cordelia.” She puts a gloved hand to Cordelia’s lips to quiet her. Just hearing her say her name nearly puts her over the edge.

Her hand teases over her inner thigh, earning a subtle whimper from Cordelia. She brings one finger to gently rub over the soaked lining of her underwear. Cordelia bites her lip hard. Her body can barely handle the sensation. She shakes with anticipation. She grinds her hips to rub against Sumia’s hand.

“Cordelia, you’re bleeding.”

They both stop.

“I am? Fuck. I thought I had another week-”

“No. Your lips.”

She brings her hand to her lips. Her fingers come back stained with red. “I’ll be fine.”

“That’s what you always say.” Sumia laughs. She slips her hand back between Cordelia’s thighs. Her other hand runs through her hair. Cordelia tries to spread her legs wider, but the pants caught on her knees stop her. Finally, Sumia touches her. She slips two fingers under the hem of her underwear, getting them wet so she can rub on Cordelia’s clit. Tension builds in her stomach as she teeters on the edge of release. Sumia strokes her ever so slowly as if to tease her. Gently, she presses into her. Every subtle touch drives Cordelia wild. She grinds her hips on Sumia’s fingers, trying to get herself off.

“Sumia, please.” She pleads.

“Use your words.”

“ _Please_.”

“As polite as you are, Cordelia, I need you to use your words.” She tugs the woman by her hair, forcing her to pay attention. The action only drives Cordelia more wild. Her whole face flushes with a red almost as vibrant as her hair.

Cordelia can barely bring herself to speak. Her words come out in a stuttered mess. “I need you to touch me. Let me climax.”

“Anything for you, my dearest Cordelia.” Sumia gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Her fingers dip back in, getting nice and wet. She gently strokes Cordelia, making the woman groan with frustration. She bucks her hips on Sumia’s fingers, making the other woman quietly chide her. Sumia works at her own pace, as hard as frustrating as that is for Cordelia. Slowly, she builds up speed. Cordelia feels as if she might explode. She holds her breath, feeling tight in her stomach. One skilled touch, and Sumia sends her over the edge. Cordelia gasps for breath, and her body shudders. However, Sumia does not relent. She continues to fuck her, getting every ounce of pleasure out of her. It absolutely wrecks Cordelia. Her body can barely handle it. Her hips buck uncontrollably on Sumia’s fingers.

“Sumia, I-I can’t-ah-” The sensation overwhelms her. Another wave of pleasure hits her. Cordelia buries her face into Sumia’s neck, instinctively biting down. Sumia lets out a small noise at the sudden pain.

Finally, Sumia slows down. Cordelia is left a twitching mess on Sumia’s hand. Carefully, she removes her hand from between Cordelia’s legs, and licks her fingers clean. Cordelia twitches from the aftershocks of her orgasm. She clings tight to Sumia, hiding in the crook of her neck so the other woman will not see the tears. Sumia holds her close, planting gentle kisses to the top of her head. She runs her clean hand through Cordelia’s hair.

“You’re beautiful, Cordelia.”

“I’m drenched in sweat,” the woman huffs.

“Beautiful,” Sumia coos at her with more emphasis. She kisses her on the nose.

A noise comes from outside. Cordelia barely catches it. Her body stiffens. Panic seeps in. Sumia freezes, having heard it too. She immediately separates herself from Cordelia. Cordelia jumps up after her, only to trip over her pants.

The voices get closer, and the tent flap opens. In a panic, Sumia ducks under the desk. Cordelia goes to do the same, but there is no time.

“Cordelia?” A stunned voice says. Chrom. Of course.

She falls into the chair behind the desk, casually trying to pull her pants up without the prince noticing.

“Good evening, Chrom. I was not expecting to run into you here,” Cordelia responds.

Robin peeks out from behind Chrom. He looks at Cordelia, seeming puzzled. “We always come here to discuss plans. What are you doing here alone?”

“Alone? Um, yes. I am very much alone right now.” Cordelia clears her throat, “I just wanted to see the plans for tomorrow to make sure everything is ready to go for tomorrow. One can never be too ready.”

Her pants hang awkwardly at her thighs. Cordelia tries to stealthily slide them on, but someone has other plans. A pair of mischievous hands tugs them back down. She is too occupied to fight back.

“Oh, Cordelia, you work harder than anyone I know. But all these late nights have me worrying for your health.” Chrom seems genuinely concerned for her.

“Oh, do not worry about me- fuck.” The last word comes out in a quiet breath. Sumia nuzzles her inner thigh, catching her off guard.

“What was that?” He asks, taking a step closer.

“I said good luck. I wish you luck for tomorrow.” Cordelia picks up one of the few papers remaining on the desk, trying to distract herself from the woman between her legs. “It looks like we have a full schedule for tomorrow. We will be needing luck on our side.”

Sumia starts kissing her thigh, all the way up to her underwear. She gently pokes her face against the wet fabric. Cordelia immediately crumples the paper in her hand, earning a worried look from both Chrom and Robin.

“We mostly have a lot of travelling tomorrow. Hopefully we will have time to fit in some training,” Chrom says.

“Ah, Cordelia, speaking of,” Robin pipes up, “I wanted to ask you if you wanted to start sword training.”

“I will do that. Great idea, Robin,” she answers a bit too enthusiastically.

Chrom’s brow furrows with worry. “Cordelia, are you okay? Maybe you should head back to the barracks and get some rest.”

“I will do that after I’m finished with this,” she says through a jagged breath. Her knuckles turn white as she grips the edge of the desk.

“After I finish with you,” Sumia says under her breath. She removes Cordelia’s underwear completely.

“What was that?” Robin asks.

“Nothing! Just thinking out loud.” Cordelia squeezes Sumia’s head between her thighs, hoping to stifle her for the time being.

Robin thinks nothing of it. The three continue to converse for the time being, discussing the agenda for tomorrow as well as some strategies for the battlefield. Robin has a few more words to add about the benefits of sword training. Cordelia nods along, trying not to combust from both embarrassment and arousal. Her body stays helplessly still as Sumia continues to tease her, trying to get a reaction out of her.

After their thorough discussion, Chrom finally turns toward the door. “I think I will do a quick patrol of the camp before going to bed.”

“I will come with you,” Robin says with a nod. He looks to Cordelia. “Thank you for all your help, Cordelia. I will see you in the morning.”

Cordelia does her best to remain composed despite the woman between her legs. “Goodnight, Chrom. Goodnight, Robin. Sleep well.”

The tent flap shuts, and suddenly, everything is quiet once more. Cordelia resists the urge to scream. Instead, she waits a moment for the two to be out of earshot. She pushes her chair out so she can look at Sumia. The other woman blinks at her, acting innocent.

“Sumia!” She growls at her.

“Yes?” Sumia plays innocent.

“Was that enjoyable for you?” Cordelia hisses through gritted teeth.

“Maybe a little. You have to admit that was kinda hot. You always work so well under pressure. I love this other side of you,” she says, tracing a finger up Cordelia’s thigh, “I could get used to the cute flustered side of you.”

Cordelia slaps her hand away. “That was not cute. I will never forgive you for that.”

Sumia crawls out from under the desk, settling on her knees. She leans against Cordelia. Her eyes dip downward before looking back up at the woman. “Perhaps I could make it up to you.”

“Or perhaps you could leave.”

“Did you not enjoy it?” Sumia pouts.

Cordelia pauses a brief moment, trying to find the energy to stay mad at the woman between her legs. She clears her throat. “I absolutely did not.”

“I have evidence that proves otherwise.” She runs a finger over Cordelia’s soaked underwear.

“Stop that.”

“You love it.”

“I do no- fuck.” Cordelia nearly loses herself as Sumia starts rubbing her through her underwear. Her fingers carefully move her underwear aside.

“What was that?” Sumia asks innocently. A devious grin spreads across her face. There is a flick of mischief in her eyes.

“Keep going,” Cordelia mumbles.

“I thought you wanted me to stop.”

“I… changed my mind,” she sighs.

“Good girl.”

Just hearing those words nearly send Cordelia over the edge. She covers her mouth to muffle a moan.

“What are you doing?” She dares to ask.

“I want to pleasure you properly,” Sumia says, casually taking Cordelia’s boots off. A few clasps come undone, and suddenly Sumia is removing her pants. With her pants goes her underwear, and soon, Cordelia sits before Sumia almost naked. She instinctively closes her legs.

“You can’t do that, my love.” Sumia places a hand on each thigh, spreading Cordelia’s legs for herself. Cordelia lets her. Her heart races.

The sight of Sumia between her legs is nearly enough to make her climax. However, her tongue does most of the work. Cordelia puts a hand in Sumia’s hair to keep the woman close. The other keeps her planted in her chair. She grips it tight as she rapidly approaches her climax. It hits her hard. Cordelia’s thighs instinctively press together, crushing Sumia’s head between them. Not that she minds. Cordelia throws her head back and swears to the goddess. She almost calls out Sumia’s name, quickly biting her tongue before the word can escape her lips.

“You can stop now,” she says. Part of her doesn’t want Sumia to stop. However, she is not sure if her body can handle anymore stimulation.

Sumia pries herself out of Cordelia’s legs and wipes her face off. She settles onto Cordelia’s lap, leaning in to kiss her nose. Cordelia pulls her back in to kiss her on the lips. She cannot help but smile against her.

“Wanna go again?” Sumia asks suddenly.

“No!” Cordelia quickly answers.

The other woman bursts out laughing. “Don’t act so eager.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I would like to go back to my tent so I can, uh, return the favor.”

That statement excites Sumia. She bounces up. “Then, let’s get you dressed.”


End file.
